Chapter 1.15: Lion vs Scorpion
Elsewhere, Khalid Mubarak and Nathaniel Collins begin to brawl it out, with using all their powers on each other. Moments later, the two engage in an ultimate battle royal. Khalid took a penny from his jacket and flicked it into the air, as the two ran in circles, ready to fire. When the penny dropped, Khalid used his machine gun and shoots multiple rounds of bullets at Nathaniel, as he deflected them with his solar shield. Both of them started fighting the middle of the air, at high incalculable speeds. Nathaniel grabbed Khalid as he threw him to the ground and punched Khalid repeatedly. Khalid retaliates by emitting a blood red aura that sent Nathaniel flying across the great lake and back. As Khalid chased after him, he saw no trace of Nathaniel. However when he looked up, Khalid saw Nathaniel send down an omega flare his direction as it sends Khalid to the bottom the of the lake, immediately having it reduced to rain. As the injured Khalid gets back up, he screams and unleashes an atomic beam from his hands that hits Nathaniel, as well as destroys half the city. Nathaniel uses all elemental fusions possible against Khalid. Which Khalid however, counterattacks Nathaniel’s moves with all physical powers ever discovered, which leaves the city itself completely destroyed. When it was assumed that Khalid struck the final blow, Nathaniel appears behind him with his signature move that he himself created: The Anthelian Halo Charge. This power cloaked Nathaniel into a being of pure light that was practically invincible. With one touch it sent Khalid flying into buildings miles away. When Khalid struck back with the last of his power, Nathaniel blasted Khalid into stratosphere. Nathaniel then sent down the power of the sun itself, and scorched away Khalid's immortality. The blaze was so great that it was enough to split the sky and atmosphere, leaving no air on Earth for one millisecond and completely obliterate the target matter itself. Khalid barely survived but, was covered in blood, damaged severely and only remained alive due to the construct orb he gained from Nephthys. Although Nathaniel was completely exhausted, he grabbed Khalid by the collar, shoved him against a building, and attempted finish off his nemesis for good. Silhouette, however senses that his master is in danger and discontinues his fight against JSA by binding their shadows to immobilize his foes while intervenes Khalid and Nathaniel's fight. Moments later, Silhouette impales Nathaniel from behind and uses his shadows to form a "black sarcophagus" trapping Nathaniel in the inside, as Silhouette detonates it into a countless shreds and devours its remnants. Jeena and her team witness this catastrophe as she immediately becomes paralyzed with fear and anguish after seeing her father suffer such a tragic fate right in front of her. Silhouette approaches Jeena to gloat and antagonize her, as Khalid commands to Silhouette stop, stating that the Mubarak as finished what they came for. Right when Khalid was about to give his remaining followers the order to return back home, he notices the position of the sun and commands Silhoutte to take him to highest tower in the abandoned city to activate the sundial. He notes that if they didn't use the sundial today, the Mubarak would have to wait another millennium for it to reactivate. Khalid then performs sacred, unknown chants that set a powerful beam upon the Earth, that blew everything away (JSA, the military & The Mubarak) indiscriminately, as the sundial opened up a dimensional rift leading to the legendary wishing aisle located in the stellar heavens. Khalid and Silhouette both flew beyond this rift, as multiple JSA members used their powers to chase after the duo just moments before the rift closed. Trivia *The chapter's title is very symbolic to the two contrasting leaders in this chapter. *The Lion or Leo (representing Nathaniel) is a very loud, powerful, and noble king of the jungle, as opposed its counterpart, The Scorpion or Scorpio (representing Khalid) which is a silent, cunning and lethal killer to fight against. Though the lion easily surpasses the scorpion in overall physical strength, should the scorpion somehow flee and escape the lion's fury, it continues plotting revenge and seeks to sting its nemeis should they ever cross paths again. Category:Chapters